


Impatience

by thrakaboom



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fire Sex, M/M, aerial sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: Peter and Johnny get a little frisky up high.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvel 616 kinkmeme](https://marvel616kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/426.html).  
> First time writing Johnny or Spidey! I'm not super familiar with the F4 so I hope it's good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Johnny, harder!” Peter panted, arms and legs wrapped around Johnny, pants of his spider-suit just pushed down enough to have Johnny’s cock inside. His mask was still all the way over his face.

Johnny’s face flickered under the flames of his Human Torch form as he slammed into Peter. They were miles above Manhattan, and it was about as clear of a day as it got in New York City. The fact that anyone could look up, squint, and see them made it all that much better. Johnny was fully flames but controlling his heat enough not to burn Peter.

They were supposed to be on their way to meet the rest of the Fantastic Four, but Johnny had gotten impatient mid flight and had pushed Peter’s pants down just enough to use him as in flight entertainment. Now their destination was forgotten as both men ran after their own release. Peter was surprised he hadn’t come already from the thrill of being so high, the feel of flames licking harmlessly at his insides, and being slammed into over and over.

“Peter, Petey, fuck, you’re so good for me,” Johnny was saying in his ear, holding him up as both moved to meet each other’s thrusting and rutting. Johnny was making lazy turns in the air as he thrusted, moving with the movement and the wind currents. The beauty of the sky just made the whole experience better for him.

With one last thrust and Peter tightening even more around his fire dick, Johnny couldn’t help it anymore and came. Peter came at the same time, from the flames of Johnny’s cock licking just right at his prostate. They started to plummet to earth as Johnny shifted back to his human form, having exerted too much energy from giving Peter the fucking on his life.

Peter held onto Johnny tighter when he realized what was happening, still sitting on his softening cock. Johnny clung to the fabric of Peter’s suit. Peter just managed to thwip them onto the first high building he could, balancing on the glass, and holding Johnny still.

Johnny was fully nude, not having bothered to put his uniform on in the first place.

“Shit, Johnny, can you give me a little warning next time?” While both of them knew Johnny would almost always switch forms when he came, both had a tendency to forget.

“Sorry, babe,” Johnny grinned at Peter and placed a kiss over Peter’s mask before reaching up to push it up high enough to really access his lips.

Well… Peter couldn’t help but forgive him, now could he?


End file.
